


Last Friday Night

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adding tags, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angry Nami (One Piece), Does Garp end up in this story?, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Modern Era, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Zeff finds out Sanji is gay, but maybe, is robin a virgin, nah, non-consensual sex?, not really - Freeform, probably not, read and find out, robin and franky though, this story is trash compared to my last one, trash, vivi cries alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Each chapter could really be read separately thoughModern AU, with a mention to them still having devil fruits and powersFirst Chapter songfic to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night// Nami's friends throw a party in her new town house. After Nami wakes up the next morning, we discover what actually happened between the couples that night, and learn the aftermath of the party. Each couple will be forced to deal with the consequences.





	1. PRO LOG

There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbecue

Nami woke up with an all too familiar pounding headache and the smell of alcohol on her skin. She opened her eyes slow and easy, while she began to survey the area around her. She was laying on the carpeted floor of the ground floor of her own townhouse. The ceilings were littered with balloons and the blinding sun was streaming through window. Groaning, she pushed herself up.

_What happened?_

On the couch over, she recognized the straw hat of Luffy. She groaned even louder. What had happened last night? Luffy was next to naked, his red shirt-vest unbuttoned and his pants missing. His shoes were next to her. She touched her own body, realizing her tiny gray shorts from the night before were too missing.

Another groan. _Sex?_

On the floor she recognized one of Zoro’s swords, blood, and Sanji’s shoe.  _Dammit,_  she thought, looking around for more damage from one of their fights. Even more suspicious: two empty condom wrappers.

She presumed the one was hers, but… the other?

Standing up and feeling dizzy, Nami really started to survey the damage of her home. Balloons littered the ceiling, and popped ones littered the floor. Numerous empty bottles of Sake – Zoro’s doing. Vivi’s torn dress laid on the ground, and Nami scratched her temple confused. She had taken most of her friend’s keys at the beginning of the night, so where were the rest of her friends?

She walked towards the stairs, and the floor was covered in pink glitter and tabasco sauce.

“Usopp and his fucking stars,” Nami muttered, realizing the tabasco stains were as good as permanent. Nami’s townhouse was turning into the official party house. Not that she could complain – she enjoyed the parties herself. This one had just been… a little extra wild.

She reached the stairway located by the entrance and looked through the glass front door. Brook laid face first in the driveway, hugging a large bottle of Vodka and a plastic pink flamingo. His DJ headphones were still on, though the cord was unplugged.  _Where did the pink flamingo come from?_  She pondered, rubbing her head in frustration again. Nami felt like screaming to wake her friends up.

Then another thought occurred to her. _At least, Brook has his clothes on_. She took a minute to pull on sweatpants from her hall closet.

This a hickey or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn

As Nami reached the stairway, she climbed up with speed, desperate to find the rest of her friends over the three floors. Pausing as she passed the hall way mirror, she noticed her body was covered in large black bruises. They covered her neck and dwindled down her arms and shoulders.

“What the-,” she muttered, looking at herself in agony. “Why is my bedroom mirror out here anyways?”

Nami’s memory was gone. She rubbed her fingers across her neck and tried to remember the events of the evening.

Nami had vague remembrance of dancing in a conga line with Luffy, who was screaming. He stayed as the leader of the line, chugging drinks out of a red solo cup. When the dance at ended, he exchanged cups with a plastered Nami.

Nami had a vague remembrance of a sword being tossed of her balcony. Zoro’s sword. The event had hindered a fight between Sanji and Zoro. The cook had shed his shoes quite quickly, kicking Zoro up and down in his socks. Sanji was surely proud of those martial arts kicks.

Nami had a vague remembrance of Vivi and Perona arriving late. Robin answered the door and led them inside to Nami, where Brook went gaga for them. He begged to see all four of the beautiful woman’s panties. Bonney threw a hamburger at him and screamed. Kaya giggled and politely refused.

But after that, everything was a blur.

She walked further down the hall and found Chopper awake, sipping tap water out of a cup. Chopper had not had much to drink, but being a light weight teen, he was usually the first one out, and Nami assumed that was the case. He was gripping his phone.

“Chopper,” Nami said, plopping down beside him and resting her head back against the wall. “What happened?”

Chopper laughed and passed his iPhone to Nami. His snail-snap lit up, and she grabbed it, intent on watching the videos. Sanji’s story consisted of about thirty videos smoking a joint while freestyling – about cooking. She groaned after the 20th video and skipped to Robin’s.

“You might want to finish Sanji’s video,” Chopper piped up.

“Later,” Nami waived Chopper’s suggestion. Chopper was entertained by anything.

In Robin’s snap, she was hanging on Franky, laughing about some historical secret in the first video. The second snap consisted of a sexy picture of her with a wine glass. Mystery as usual. The third? A picture of Perona passed out on the floor. Nami giggled. Robin’s night summed up in three short videos.

Not twenty cooking-rap videos.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

“You don’t remember any of this?” Chopper said, concerned about her hangover and the black out.

Nami clicked her own story, wondering where her phone had ended up. Videos of her drunkly singing, sipping sake and locked arms with Zoro, kissing Luffy’s cheek flooded her vision.

“No.” She shook her head, eyes widening as she proceeded to watch a video of her sucking on Luffy’s neck. She looked at Vivi’s story next: a blurred video of Nami dancing on the table top, drinking a shot for each time Brook asked her to remove her panties over the DJ. The blurred video transitioned to Vivi rambling drunk, about her dress getting ripped. A dark video of Robin cuddled on the couch with someone and Vivi giggling about love.

Chopper giggled at the next video, from Luffy’s story, chanting for meat in a bar.

“We went to a bar?”

Chopper nodded. “You really do not remember? We went out to pregame for this party, which was a celebration of our friendship anniversary, planned by Luffy.”

“Usopp and Luffy’s credit card got declined for wings, and Luffy started getting rowdy. Security carried us out. We spent the whole time walking down the road and drinking from Zoro’s flask. You were so wasted by the time we walked back here.”

Nami shook her head, sort of remembering the bar. It was a pleasant, medium-busy place right down the road. They could walk there in under ten minutes, so it was the go-to for drinks.

“— and I warned you guys not to do that!” Chopper cried.

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa

“I’m going to find everyone else,” Nami decided, wondering where the rest of her friends were. She felt foggy and dizzy as she stood up.

“Please finish this water,” Chopper said, passing her the glass. She took it. Chopper was studying to be a doctor and volunteered wherever high schoolers were allowed. He had previously worked with his adoptive mother on herbal treatments. And no, not weed.

Zoro appeared from the hall bathroom, wearing nothing but his jeans with a towel drying his green hair. A booze enthusiast – he would be the least hung over. Nami wondered why he had showered, so she steadied herself and walked over to him.

“Shower?” she asked.

He shrugged, so Nami kept staring.

“The pond?” Zoro questioned.

It hit Nami like a large current. On the way back from the bar, they had passed a park, when Luffy took off running. He claimed he wanted to swim inside the state park. They spent the time passing a flask around and telling scary stories as they walked, until Luffy had a great idea to strip and jump in the water. Many of the guys followed, the girls being smart enough to keep their clothes on with the perverts.

Nami had boasted something about it being illegal, and Luffy had huffed and said being a pirate was illegal. Robin got a kick out of that and stripped down to nothing but a bra and jumped in herself. Screaming followed, much by Franky, who attempted to protect her, and Brook, who well… didn’t. She eventually used her devil-fruit powers to grab them both by the balls until she was redressed.

“I reeked,” Zoro said, disappearing back into Nami’s room. Gasping, she followed, realizing that Zoro had probably crashed in her bed.

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Sanji was passed out on one side of the bed, and the other side was visibly slept in, so she assumed Zoro. She raised an eyebrow, not sure what had happened, but didn’t dare question the two men. She wanted to hit him upside the head. Why were they even fucking if they wouldn’t be together?

The used condom on the floor grabbed her attention.

Then she glanced again. Sanji was naked in her sheets. Ugh.

“Do you know where my other two swords are?” Zoro said, picking the other one up off the floor.

“The pool, and the first floor.”

Nami was desperate to remove herself from the scene. She checked the guest room. Vivi and Perona were sprawled across the floor, Perona cuddling her umbrella and Vivi using Caroo as a pillow. Vivi’s gorgeous striped party dress and long vest were torn up to almost her crotch. The ripped dress explained the fabric on the first floor. Vivi would be devastated. Kaya also sat against a wall, her head leaning forward, awkwardly snoring.

Franky’s lifeless body slept on one side of the bed, Robin awake and reading the bible that Nami chose to leave in the bedside table. Nami stole a pillow from Franky and helped Kaya into laying down. The poor girl never awoke.

“Good morning,” Robin nodded, sounding fine and alert.    Nami was so relieved to see somebody that wasn’t insane, she nearly broke into tears as she sobbed “Robin” and rushed to the bed.

“The police stopped by this morning,” she handed Nami a notice. “Seems Usopp’s Merry Van got towed last night. We left it at the bar, and the owner figured it was junk.”

“I am not loaning him money,” Nami swore, “He is on his own!”

“Also, Chopper and I cleaned up the chandelier.”

“The what?!?”

Nami’s memory came crashing back. Luffy drunk dancing on the dining room table. Luffy wanted to touch the chandelier. He grabbed it with his arms, and boom. It fell and the friends screamed. She jumped from the table, just as the metal holding the glass came crashing down. Some party-goers cheered, Brook turned the music up louder, and the rest exited the room still cheering.

“My god, that cost me a FORTUNE. I’m charging those drunk idiot’s interest!”

Robin laughed. “I think it was your fault too.”

She turned the page in the book as Franky mumbled SUPER in his sleep. Nami ignored the man wearing nothing but a speedo and bid Robin farewell.

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

The stairwell to the third floor held Nami’s phone. She checked snail-snap again, this time locating the loading story of Ace. He had been here?

A blurry video appeared of his hands catching fire, and lighting both a joint and a bong, which Luffy tried to smoke at the same time. She heard herself giggling in the video. Sanji appeared on Ace’s story.

She watched with intent. He screamed something about being gay.

She watched as they tried to light Brook’s skeleton on fire. She watched as the boys – Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp, took turns jumping through the flames.

She was dead if the wrong people saw this. Like Luffy’s grandfather, Garp. Or Chef Zeff. Zeff would KILL Sanji. Better yet – finding out he was gay? And Garp. Oh man, he was already on to Luffy about partying so much. Nojiko would come to visit and groan about her ‘little sister’s partying habits.’

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot 

Usopp was groaning. Nami looked up and found him almost right in front of her. She kicked him pretty hard in the side.

“I have the-alcohol-poisoned-me-syndrome.”

“Usopp, you are one of my best friends. What do YOU remember?”

He groaned again and covered his head. She heard Sanji screaming something at the swordsman below. She would deal with that mess later.

“Vivi,” Usopp spoke, covering his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“She was naked.”

“Jesus Christ,” Nami groaned even louder. Did her friends’ only habits include smoking pot and getting naked? She did not even understand how she felt about this. Robin and Frankie. Usopp and Vivi. Zoro and Sanji… Herself and Luffy.

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

Luffy began SCREAMING down below.

“Meat!” “I’m HUNGRY!” “WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!?!”

“Sorry ‘Sop,” Nami said, running off down the stairs. It was bad enough she was finding out about everyone else’s affairs, but she wanted hers to remain a secret. She was running as fast as she possibly could.

“LUFFY SHUT UP!” she hollered.

“Can’t you all be SUPER quiet? I have a hang over here!” Franky’s voice traveled down the hall as Nami reached the second floor.

“Oh-OH-OH,” shrieked a shrill voice, coming from Perona. “I hate all of you!”

She heard Luffy take off running up the stairs. “SANJIIII I WANT MEAT.”

A loud crash erupted. Luffy and Sanji were on the floor, where they had run into each other, both naked from the bottom down.

The silence lasted for an eternity as they looked at each other up and down.

“Will you cook for me?” Luffy broke the silence with a large smile.

Sanji looked towards Nami. “May I use your kitchen beautiful?”

“Put some pants on first! That ass is mine,” Zoro’s scruff voice came from her bedroom. Nami nearly yelped.

“Nami where are my pants?” Luffy asked, like a child. Chopper shielded his eyes by turning away.

“Why does Luffy not have pants?” Robin asked, appearing in the hallway.

Another scream was heard. Vivi was sobbing. “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRESS?”

And then, just as chaos was beginning to ensue, the front door opened, and Brook hollered up the stairs.

“May I enlighten you all with a story? I just require I see some panties!”

A loud chorus of no’s was heard from the second floor.

X

Only last night would hold the truth of what happened. And it’s time for that story.

 


	2. Franky v. Nico Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think Nami’s room is off limits,” Franky chuckled, as if he was reading Robin’s thoughts. That’s when she heard it, a loud banging came from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, this story included a prologue and four chapters, 1 for each couple. I have also decided to add a very small final chapter that will just sum everything up. This story is really just a compromise of really sappy sexual one shots, okay?
> 
> Here's the order:  
> 2- Franky/Robin  
> 3- Zoro/Sanji  
> 4- Usopp/Vivi  
> 5- Luffy/Nami
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time that was girl / guy. Basically in like five years. I hope this is somewhat enjoyable. If you enjoy this please leave comments because I do look for them and enjoy them!

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Robin rolled over in her sleep. She could barely feel the alcohol from last night, though she had known at some point she was plastered. Good thing she wasn’t a lightweight and her body discarded the substance fast.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

From the floor below, she heard the knocking again, and then an unpleasant disturbance. “Police, open up.”

_The fuck?_ She pulled herself up from the bed, careful not to disturb her gentle lover next to her. She treaded down the stairs to the door. Before opening, she looked around: Luffy and Nami passed out near each other. She snickered. _Man, what a night._

Robin opened the door with grace. She knew her dress was wrinkled, but it was still tight and short. Her hair was pressed flat against her head, but hopefully still sexy. She tried to lay on the charm as she spoke, “Yes, officers.”

While her voice was calm and collected, Robin’s mind was reeling. Why were they here? A noise complaint, underage drinking tip, the smell of pot? Who knew the reason for the unpleasant visitors.

“Hi, ma’am,” the first of the two police officers spoke. “Last night a van was left at a bar, and we believe the owner to be registered to here.”

_Fuck. Usopp’s hunk o’ junk._

From across the yard, the other officer nudged Brook’s lifeless form. “Is this guy alive?” he asked, uncertain.

“YES!” She called, taking the ticket from the first officer’s hand. “My friend Usopp is sleeping, but he did not want to drive drunk last night, so we left the hand. We are sorry for the trouble. I’ll make sure he retrieves it before the day is over. Thank you.”

She closed the door and watched as the officers began to leave. She fussed with her own hair. She did not dare leave the porch until she was sure the police were gone and leaving Brook alone. She huffed. What had happened last night?

_Oh, right._

X

**Returning to Nami’s townhouse after dipping in the pond had been perfect closure. Robin had gotten her body dirty and wet but dried off on the walk home. She had not been drunk and watching Franky guard her and pretend like she was his had been a good time. She could take Brook in seconds, at only 8 years old she had been worth more than him.**

**But Franky had acted protective anyways.**

**Robin wanted him – she would admit it, but not until Franky did too. She was hoping that enough alcohol tonight would get them both drunk enough to confess.**

**The party was rowdy from the beginning. Brook started the music with some loud EDM, and then turned to 70's rock.  There were large tubs of Jungle Juice and mixed alcohol everywhere. Empty bottles were strung across end tables, and drunk party goers were touching all over each other.**

**Nami and Luffy were no exception to the touchy, drunk party-goers. The two were touching all over each other as they danced. They had already broken a chandelier in a drunken attempt to stand on a table. Robin was just waiting for the two of them to get tired, and to climb the stairs to fuck each other. It was only a matter of time.**

**Once the chandelier broke, it had become incredibly dark on the bottom floor. Robin knew her friends had spread out on the three floors of the town house, but it didn't seem to matter. She was stationed on the bottom floor's living room, seated in a bright red couch. She had her legs wrapped around a bottle of wine, which she poured to refill her wine glass whenever necessary. Her tight dressed allowed her to feel sexy, and as she became tipsy, she did not want to go wild like her friends. Instead, she wished for a big romance novel to read, to indulge her sexual fantasies with the American man.  Robin surveyed the room again. Vivi's dress caught a large snag as her and Usopp stumbled all over each other. The two were as plastered as Nami and Luffy were. She just really hoped they did not have sex. Usopp wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.**

**Her mind trailed back to her romance novels again. “My SUPER lady,” Franky said, entering the barely lit room. He held two cups, both tall and made of glass, holding a dark liquor.**

**“This is a captain mix, using my cola." He handed Robin a glass, and she took a swig. It burned but was also smooth. Because of the strong alcohol content that exceeded her wine, she felt the burn inside her tummy and she giggled.**

**“Ohhh,” she moaned, “that’s good.”**

**“I’m glad.” They clinked their glasses in a toast. The more she sipped on Franky’s drink, the less the rowdiness bothered her, and the more she felt herself paying attention to only him. He was handsome, large, and metal. He wasn’t fragile like a normal person.**

**She felt herself start laughing, because her emotions were the most fragile of them all. She kept laughing and couldn’t stop.**

**Franky whispered in her ear, “Do you want to try it tonight?”**

**Robin began wailing. She couldn’t stop laughing at Franky. She knew how well hung his penis was, and it was exactly what someone classy like her needed. But that didn’t stop her from busting out into giggles, which was from the alcohol Franky had slipped her. She poured the little bit that was left into her wine glass and took a deep gulp.**

**“I’ll get us more drinks,” Franky voice was deep.**

**“WAIT—” she called out quickly. “Franky.”**

**“Yes baby,” he whispered back into between laughs.**

**X**

**They had stumbled up the stairs slowly. Franky had held her the whole way. The mix still burned in the back of her throat, and Robin could barely remember an alcohol causing this much of an effect on her.**

**“Baby, are you okay?” Franky’s voice was deep and gruff, but full of concern. He held her with one hand and held a straight soda in the other. The two were trashed.**

**“WATCH OUT!” someone screamed, dashing past them on the stairs. Robin screamed and jumped towards Franky, who lifted her princess style.**

**“I think I can carry you,” he whispered.**

**“There’s a guest room,” Robin managed out. She never got hung over, so she was not exactly worried, but she was pretty tired, and sleeping in Nami’s bed was the opposite of appealing. Robin was concerned about the amount of sex the young girl might have had in it.**

**“I think Nami’s room is off limits,” Franky chuckled, as if he was reading Robin’s thoughts. That’s when she heard it, a loud banging came from the door.**

**“Fuck, oh fuck, FUCK,” they heard a man groan.**

**Franky sat Robin to her feet now that they were up the stairs and wrapped his arm around her. He laughed and knocked on Nami’s door.**

**“Don’t,” Robin said, serious. Her knees were knocking. Damn, this liquor was strong.**

**“Who goes?” Zoro’s voice called from the other side.**

**“I got a drunk Robin,” Franky called back.**

**“She’s drunk?” Zoro’s voice on the other side of the door replied.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Take her to bed, she’ll be fine in the morning.”**

**The loud banging and moaning came back within seconds.**

**“You heard the man,” Franky said, turning back to Robin. She was feeling annoyed but convinced herself it may have to do with the mix of alcohol. Couldn’t Franky just listen to her and take her to the guest room? Could he not just deflower her right now? Did he have to stop and interrupt whatever was happening in Nami’s room?**

**“Franky,” she purred. “I kind of want sex.”**

**“Whaaaaa—”**

**“I want S E X,” she repeated. She traced one of his fingers down his arm. “Let’s have… sex.”**

**X**

**Nami’s guest room was quite beautiful. It had plush carpets and soft gray walls. The furniture in the room was made of a dark, mahogany wood. The bed was dressed in a maroon silk comforter and many pillows. Robin felt her own mouth drop open when she noticed the number of candles lining the dressers and cabinets. It looked like something out of a dream.**

**Rose petals led up a path up to the bed.**

**Robin suddenly felt the nervousness of the drunk man next to her. His weight was shifting from side to side and his breathing became slow.**

**“Do you like it?” Franky asked. “I asked Nami to help me SUPER.”**

**Robin nodded. Her mouth was still open, and she felt love radiating from her heart. Franky had planned to treat her right all night. Even in her drunken state, she knew she was the luckiest woman in the world.**

**“I designed the furniture in here when Nami first moved in,” Franky said. He helped Robin to the bed, who sat down. She immediately sunk her hand into the comforter, feeling the posh silk. Franky headed to a drawer and pulled out a cola. He popped the cap before sitting down next to Robin. “It was some of the most beautiful furniture I designed. I imagined you being here from the start.”**

**“Take a sip,” he said, passing her the soda, and Robin did so. “Chopper helped me with this cola. It will make you feel less drunk now. I’m sure to be super hung over, even if you are not, but at least we can enjoy this moment together.”**

**Her heart was elated with joy. A lump grew in her throat, and she couldn’t speak. She had always felt so lonely since the loss of her hometown – that she couldn’t explain it. She was a burden to every friend group she had ever come across. This one was different. Her friend group were her supports. They treated her with kindness and respect, and Franky had gone through great lengths to put this room together for her.**

**She even ignored the loud banging coming from Zoro and his lover of choice next store.**

**“Franky… I can’t even speak.” Robin stopped as her throat swelled.**

**He took the soda from her hands and sat it on the end table. “Then don’t.”**

**Franky landed his cold, thin lips on Robin. She tasted the alcohol and sugar content from the soda. He gripped her wrists, swiftly moving on top of her and pinning her down.**

**“Let me make Franky’s supreme love to you,” he said, grinding his speedo against her groin area, which was almost exposed in the slinky dress. She nodded without a single regret.**

**Franky’s grinding became harder, and Robin felt her black lace panties soaking through. The wetness was dripping out of her, and she couldn’t wait to feel Franky inside. She moaned with each time Franky grinded into her, until she couldn’t take it no more. Her hips were rocking, and Franky was working on pulling her shirt down to expose her breasts for his mouth.**

**“Oh baaaaby, no bra.”**

**His tongue stroked one of her tits first. His tongue was large, and his spit soaked her breast. The wetness only made her horny as he flicked his tongue over her nipple, before sucking away for himself.**

**“Oh god,” Robin began. He was on top of her, typical missionary style, and she gripped the sheets with one of her hands.**

**Franky did not stop. He moved to the other tit, repeating the same actions. He slipped the dress down over her hips, passed her feet, and flung it to the floor. He kissed down her stomach and began kissing around the top of her panties. He kissed down her pelvic bone and hip bone, leaving love bites.**

**The closer he got to her clit, the more excited she got. Her wetness was pouring into his tongue, as he began eating her out.**

**It didn’t take long for his bionic tongue to cause the black-haired babe to squirt. It didn’t take long for Robin to be screaming his name into the sheets. It didn’t take long for her to turn over, resuming a doggy style position, and beg for Franky’s large cock to enter her from behind.**

**By the time Franky was pulling out and cuming all over her back, they were both exhausted. He fell beside her, flat on his back. Robin ignored the cum on her back and slipped her dress overtop her nude body, hoping it would dry and nobody would notice. She curled herself around the metal man beside her. Prosthetics were cool, she decided.**

**X**

**It was nearly 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Part of the partiers had woken up at Nami’s, and most had exited to go home. Robin had cleared up a majority of things with Nami that morning, including the police officers.**

**Zoro and Sanji were downstairs arguing about something. Luffy was asleep on the living room floor, and Usopp had just returned from taking Vivi home and retrieving his van. Robin believed that Chopper may have been sleeping on a couch downstairs also.**

**That meant most everyone unimportant had left – and Robin and Franky were alone in the room. They had been there most of the day, curled up into each other’s arms.**

**“Hey babe,” Franky said. “Did I take your virginity?”**

**Robin paused. She did not answer at first, but then her head shook. She began to cry. Not just little cries, but the kind where she sobbed silently while tears stained her cheeks and poured in waterfalls.**

**“Oh, baby,” he held her tighter. His touch soothed her, along with the metallic smell of his skin.**

**She didn’t say anything. She had nothing to say. Robin considered herself a strong woman, but she was weak in the knees for Franky.**

**“I just want you to be mine,” he said, holding her tight. “Forever.”**

**When Robin did not respond, he tried a different approach. “Welcome to the Franky family, as my girlfriend.”**

**She stopped crying to look up at him. The tears rolled off her cheeks as he kissed her forehead.**

**“Let’s face the rest of the crew as a couple when you are ready.”**

**“Now,” she spoke. He held her hand as they got up together. He led her out the bedroom, he led her down the stairs to join what friends were awake in the kitchen. They all stood around to help Sanji make a chocolate cake for no damn reason.**

**Robin smiled. Franky never let go of her hand or her lower back. His arms were always around her, and once he even kissed her cheek. She called him honey. Nobody batted an eyelash at the couple.**

**For once, Robin was accepted, and had the man of her dreams.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BOOKMARK ME PLZ," the story cries out.


	3. Zoro v Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His words were sloppy, and sitting on the floor, he placed a hand on Zoro’s leg, closer to his crotch than wanted.   
> See,” Ace purred. “Sanji’s eyes are following my every movement.”

Zoro was not a fan of his friends’ parties. He was not a fan of the loud music, restlessness, bad decisions. Most of his friends could not hold their alcohol and it was a bother to Zoro.  And, because of his own stupid decisions of drinking strong liquor so much, Zoro had the highest tolerance.

Even when he wanted to participate in the shenanigans, it took an unnecessary amount of alcohol.

Nami was one of his oldest friends, and she knew the truth. When she had asked him to come to the party, she had made it clear he needed to have the intention to get drunker than usual. He agreed to show up to the pre-game for the party already drunk. Nami just wanted him to relax and have fun. Zoro gathered all his bottles of Sake into a duffel bag and downed a few shots before leaving. Sometimes it was easiest to be drunk around the friends, especially the blonde-haired cook.

The relationship between the cook and the swordsman had been rocky from the beginning. They fought on a constant basis to be the most masculine. Eventually, Zoro’s heart had become so fond of the other man that he could not handle the crush. Zoro would flirt on occasion, but most the time it was unnoticed – or even worse – unreciprocated. The pain of watching Sanji with other girls was too much, so Zoro always sipped on alcohol to make it all easier.

Zoro opened the door of his apartment, and stepped out, the nice summer air hitting him in the face. He hoped he could make it through this night without doing anything stupid himself.

X

The party was lit, and the night was in full swing. Their adventure through the woods had been fun, but everybody here was more drunk than they needed to be.

Vivi, Perona, and Kaia were all here too, plastered. They were all like baby sisters to the crew, and Zoro worried for the girls, but Usopp seemed to be keeping them entertained.  The girls and Usopp were screaming, dancing, crying, and jumping on top of furniture. Doing everything that drunk white girls usually do. Zoro could only watch them for a few more moments before feeling sad.

He was never drunk enough to be with those girls. He took another large sip of Sake. He was on the second to last bottle. The alcohol went down smooth in his throat, and as he sipped the last drip from the bottle, Luffy appeared behind him.

“ZORO,” Luffy screeched. The boy was obvious wired, and Zoro could only wonder what the boy had taken already. “Everyone is smoking out back.”

“Got it,” Zoro murmured. Luffy ran off as quick as he arrived, but Zoro was not one to turn down the offer. He would go as soon as he finished his last bottle of Sake, which would sure to get him drunk enough to enjoy himself.

He was not exactly a fan of weed, but he didn’t mind a smoke to get him crossfaded. Plus, Zoro knew Sanji would be right there beside all the smokers, and he was in desperate need to see him.

Feeling the alcohol hit him, Zoro knew Sanji was the last thing he needed to be drunk. _On love._

X

Sanji was exactly where Zoro thought he would find him. The group was gathered in a circle, around a fire pit on the bottom floor patio, smoking the few joints that had been packed and handed around. There was also a bong packed full. Everyone seemed to be contributing.

Ace was in the circle too. He motioned Zoro over with a wave. Zoro enjoyed Ace’s company, for Ace was gay himself and not afraid to admit it. He would point guys out all the time and ask Zoro’s opinion. Sometimes he would try to loop Sanji in, as if hinting the cook was gay.

Zoro took the only free seat next to Sanji, anxious. Sanji pressed his leg against Zoro. “Don’t be nervous, this is some good weed.”

“NAMI,” Luffy called. She opened the patio door and stepped out. “You want some, right?”

She joined the circle, scooting in right next to Luffy, as Zoro anticipated. How long had that been going on? Zoro knew from the moment Luffy laid eyes on her he was hooked. Nami was feminine, but just rough enough around the edges to handle Luffy.

Ace’s hand lit up, which he filmed on snail-snap the entire time. Ace was that type of guy – the one who wanted to be the life of the party, just like Luffy, and he never intended to let anyone forget it. Luffy grabbed the bong and one of the unlit joints from the center, holding both to his mouth. With a flash, Ace lit them both on fire.

Nami giggled, as Luffy failed at smoking both.

“You two are wasting weed,” Sanji said, snatching the joint as it fell from Luffy’s mouth. He smoked it with ease, watching Zoro’s face with intent as he blew the smoke on him. Zoro coughed.

“Baby,” Sanji teased.

“Am not,” Zoro stuttered through his coughs. The smoke always hurt his lungs.

“You two fight more than gay lovers in love,” Ace laughed, holding two joints up to his mouth and lighting both with his fire fists. He passed one of the joints to Nami, who inhaled a small amount before passing it on. She was a lightweight too, but nobody teased her. Not even Sanji.

Zoro’s face turned red and he ignored it as the bong came his way. Small hit, and pass. That was his goal.

“This stuff will make you feel WIRED,” Ace yelled over the indoor music, which had gotten even louder.

“Wired,” Sanji repeated, taking the largest hit from the bong and blowing it again into Zoro’s face. He had to hold his breath to stop from coughing out loud. Zoro just couldn’t handle the smoke.

“I think somebody can’t handle watching you,” Ace cheered. His hands were no longer lit, and one hand held his phone, which was filming the debacle between Sanji and Zoro. The other held a solo cup filled to the brim.

Ignoring him, Zoro eyed the cup. “Where’s the alcohol?”

“I’ll get you one,” Nami stood up, leaving Luffy in the circle. He was only going to get more rambunctious without her. She returned in a timely manner, handing the cup to Zoro. He sniffed.

“Fireball?”

“Yes.”

He took a long swig as the alcohol glided down his throat. It was so hard to keep from telling Sanji the truth. Coming to this circle had been a bad idea. He had told Ace everything in the past, all about his hopeless crush on Sanji. And the more these guys had in alcohol and the more weed they smoked, the less likely they were to hold anything back.

A joint came around again, and Zoro passed it to Sanji. “Can’t handle it,” he murmured.

Sanji smirked. “I can handle anything.”

“I know other things you both can not handle,” Ace said, drunk. He stood up, dropping the empty solo cup on the floor. He walked crooked and sloppy, but he made it across the circle to the two men and plopped down in front of them. The circle was engaged in their own conversations, but some of the friends were starting to fade their attention over to Ace. “You two can’t handle loving each other.”

His words were sloppy, and sitting on the floor, he placed a hand on Zoro’s leg, closer to his crotch than wanted. “See,” Ace purred. “Sanji’s eyes are following my every movement.”

Red faces accrued.

Zoro took another sip of his beer, and Sanji looked down and rubbed his foot into the ground.

“Tell him, Sanji, like you wannnt to.” Ace sat back down and pulled his phone out, always ready to film more for his snail snap. He was getting quite famous, after all. The music had gotten louder, so Sanji had to scream over top of it.

“I’m gay,” Sanji yelled, the words spilling out of his mouth like a water fountain; his voice blending into the music. “And I really like you.”

Zoro’s face turned bright red. He did not say anything back as he took another drink.

“TELL HIM ZORO,” Ace cheered, with most the onlookers were clapping and cheering too.

“Me too,” was all Zoro could muster out.

After the awkward confession, they spent the rest of the night together, engrossed in each other. Even when they started messing around with Brook’s skeleton and fire, Sanji stood back and watched Zoro in the shenanigans. When Sanji needed cigarettes to sober up some, Zoro sat by his side while he rapped recipes onto his snail snap, most of which Luffy was there for. Zoro and him were glued to the hip, even breaking into a fight. Only once did it get bad, when Sanji threw his sword off the balcony. But that did not matter, because Zoro was in love, and he could find the sword tomorrow. But he might never get this chance again, to love the man of his dreams.

He pulled the cook up the stairs, delicately, making sure this was everything Sanji wanted. Zoro could not wait.

And he hoped, the rest of the crew would be too drunk to remember in the morning.

X

When Sanji woke up, he felt the threading of the sheets immediately. These sheets were not silk, nor did they touch his legs with a soft caress like the sheets at home did. He tried to roll over, but the bed was not a king size, and Zoro was holding him tightly.

Zoro. Sanji’s drunken state had landed him into Zoro’s arms. They had a good fight, and they had confessed some secrets. Zoro told the whole smoking circle he was gay, which everyone knew, much to his anger. Sanji admitted his own sexuality too, and everyone cheered, and they smoked, and here Sanji was. Wrapped in this muscular, green-haired demon’s arms.

 _Fuck_. The thought was running through Sanji’s brain over and over. He wanted to leave, but he needed a real reason. And what would that be? Because in all honesty, even though these sheets were shit, Sanji was enjoying spending his time wrapped in this warm oaf’s arms. It was something he had only wished for.

His eyes scanned the room as Zoro made a noise. There was a condom wrapper on the floor. They must have done something. Sanji tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep, letting the hangover and the bad decision he made be something he would deal with later.

Zoro woke up and felt the immediate need to shower, so he ran off. The grime from the pond dive was clinging to his body. His abrupt run in with Nami in the hall was enough to raise eyebrows about his relationship. As much as Zoro wanted to be quiet, he figured after Sanji’s confession, everything would just fall into place. Zoro’s crush might pan out the way he had always wanted it too.

So, after telling Nami everything was fine, he scurried into her bedroom, praying Sanji was still asleep. He wanted to be there when Sanji woke up, because he knew the blonde would be confused.

A slight shut of the door, Zoro draped the towel wrapped around his waist and pulled his boxers on. He sat on the bed, his hand resting against Sanji’s back.

“What do you want, marimo?”

Zoro was startled by the cook. He hadn’t expected him to be awake so early. Sanji had a lot to drink, and Zoro was ready to fully nurse a hangover.

“Don’t be surprised,” Sanji said. He sat up, then quickly flung himself down. “Nevermind, I feel like shit.”

“Not surprised,” Zoro stroked his lower back, in bliss at the touch of soft skin.

“Did this really happen?”

Zoro bit his lip and nodded. He tried to look away. _It’s happening,_ he thought. One of his biggest fears. Maybe last night had been a mistake, and Sanji had been too gone to understand what was happening. Zoro had tried to walk him through every step of it, getting confirmations the whole way. But even with all that, Zoro knew more than likely Sanji would no longer be his in the morning.

“Oh,” Sanji didn’t budge from the bed. “So… you know everything then?”

“Yeah.”

And the shouting began. “How come you did not ask me out then and you wasted a perfect fucking opportunity and just took me to bed? How are you such an oaf? It was the opportunity of a life time to ask!”

Zoro stood bewildered. Sanji was amad that he had not made them official before sex? Jesus Christ, the man had just come out. “Sanj—”

“Do not Sanji me! This bed is disgusting! These sheets are cheap! My ass deserves better.”

Some shouting seemed to be erupting from the hallway, but both men ignored their friends. Zoro thought it might be time to try a different approach. “Babe, you need a shower. It will help.”

“Yeah,” Sanji said, standing up and covering his eyes from the sun. “Maybe a fucking shower and then you can try this all again.”

Without thinking, the man waltzed out the door as Zoro stared.

A loud crash erupted. Luffy and Sanji were on the floor, where they had run into each other, both naked from the bottom down. Zoro watched from the doorway, realizing him and the cook had quite a situation to explain. Half the crew was in the hallway.

Zoro felt some gazes going back and forth between the naked Sanji and Zoro. Especially when they saw the bite marks all over his body.

 “Will you cook for me?” Luffy broke into a large smile, ignorant to the fact neither man had pants on.

Sanji looked towards Nami. “May I use your kitchen beautiful?”

Zoro winced.

“Put some pants on first! That ass is mine,” Zoro’s scruff voice came from the bedroom, as he had stepped back, not allowing himself to be seen.

Sanji nodded.

The crew fell silent again, most just staring into space, processing what was happening.

Were Zoro and Sanji a thing now? Was this something they would have to accept?

“ALRIGHT! FOOD!” Luffy cheered, as Sanji reemerged in pants.

X

Zoro was under the assumption that the crew was accepting them for who they were. Chopper had distributed some water and managed to get most of who was left onto their feet. They were gathering in the living room, with the kitchen directly behind them, since the dining room table was destroyed form the chandelier.

Sanji was cooking, but something was bothering him: the loud vibration coming from his back pants pocket every few minutes. With all his friends in the living room, waiting on him, he was not sure who else had the need was to call his phone every few seconds.

“Zoro, Oi,” He yelled. Zoro appeared out of the living room, and Sanji took a second to absorb the masculinity of his boyfriend. “Get my phone.”

“It’s Zeff. Five missed calls.”

“I hope everything is okay,” Sanji said, a nervous tone in his voice. Zoro pressed the callback button and slid the phone into speaker mode. Most the crew was being loud and obnoxious, but that wouldn’t stop Sanji from being able to hear the gruff old man.

In the back of Zoro’s head, he wondered if he would ever get the chance to meet the man.

“You little shit,” Zeff’s voice was loud and clear. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What are you talking about, you old bastard,” Sanji groaned back. Despite obvious appearance differences, the two men were exactly alike. “You obviously have lost it. Inhaled too much grease or something.”

“Shut up, brat,” Zeff spat out. Zoro wondered how long the charade would last before they got down to the specifics.

“I’m the best damn thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“Oh yeah? Because Carne told me everything,” Zeff said.

“What?” Sanji was lost.

Zoro vaguely remembered Carne being a chef in the restaurant. What was Sanji hiding from his parents? He gave Sanji a suspicious look, which Sanji didn’t see.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were gay? I’m your father for god sakes!”

Sanji’s mouth dropped. His spoon, which had been stirring the pot of stew, stopped dead. He was frozen in this position. He looked much like a fish to Zoro, who was also looking away and bright red. Hearing the words _gay_ out loud was a lot different, especially when coming from a parent.

“I’m… I mean I like.. not..” Sanji stuttered, tripping over each word.

“I get it, ya little brat,” Zeff laughed a hearty laugh. “It’s all over that applic-amacation Carne uses.”

Sanji didn’t respond. He just stared at the phone, in complete shock.

“Snail-snap,” Zoro whispered.

“Is he there with ya? Of course he is. Take me off speaker. Let me talk to him.”

Zoro still had control of the phone, so he took the phone off speaker and held it to his own ear, watching Sanji’s bewildered expression. He looked half scared, half confused, but all over hurt. Zoro would deal with that situation later.

“Hello,” Zoro’s deep voice spoke over the phone.

“You Sanji’s lover?”

Zoro murmured a noise like a yes.

“Oh good. The boys rough around the edges. Promise me you’ll heal that boy instead of open his wounds?”

Zoro murmured the noise that signified yes again.

“Good god boy, do you speak? What’s your name?”

“Zoro,” he grunted.

Zeff, and a few people in the background, burst out laughing. They kept laughing for what felt like an eternity. While he held the phone close to his ear, Zoro did not see what the big deal was. What was so funny?

“Always knew he’d end up with you,” Carne’s voice spoke from the background.

“You were all he talked about,” Zeff said. In a mocking voice, he continued. “Zoro makes me so mad. Zoro does blah blah blah. Zoro now has scars over his eyes. Zoro did not notice me today. Zoro got hurt.”

Zeff, and the rest of who was listening in, burst out laughing.

“Give him the phone,” Zeff instructed.

Zoro handed the phone back to Sanji, who had turned the stove off and was watching him impatiently. He took the phone from his hand, and went on a whirlwind at Zeff, screaming all different types of insults and complaints. Sanji left the kitchen, Zoro looked around. The scent of spices was there, but he also started to recognize the scent of Sanji on himself. The smoke smell was strong, but there were other scents there.

He smiled to himself, knowing he had everything he ever wanted.

But Sanji cussing from the other room was growing louder. Zoro went to stand with the rest of the crew, and with them, he watched Sanji pace back and forth on the phone and cuss loudly.

When Sanji left the room, everyone held their breath. It was hard to watch the man curse on the phone. Nami was afraid Zeff would find out and be pissed. Even if he got over the fact that his womanizer son was gay, he would still be mad he had not been told first.

Sanji shook his head when he returned. “Crappy old geezer.”

“What happened?” Zoro asked.

“He literally went on a tirade about how my lungs would never make it. Something about marijuana being worst than cigarettes,” Sanji shook his head. “Fucking Ace filming everything.”

Nami laughed, “That was you who posted it Sanji.”

“I was fucked up, as you can see,” he said, looking at the red-head. “You think I would have gotten with this moss head any other way?”

Zoro hit him hard, and soon they were fighting full force in the kitchen.

“Wait,” Nami called out, as the crew around them stared. “He didn’t care about… this?”

Her hands gestured to the two men in front of her.

“No,” Sanji said, stiffening. “Whatever this is.”

Zoro took that as his hands. Being the bigger of the two, he got behind Sanji, and swooped him up, princess style. He took off running towards Nami’s bedroom, much to her dismay, so he could have an actual conversation with Sanji.

“I just wanted meat,” Luffy groaned, watching the two men disappear on the stairway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Katy Perry's - Last Friday Night


End file.
